Beautiful Liar
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: [SONGFICONESHOT] Uma dança para dois corações que foram enganados por um Lindo Mentiroso [ATENÇÃO! ALTERAÇÕES NA APARÊNCIA DE PERSONAGENS]  [SHINA X SHURA X SAORI]


**A Beautiful Liar**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não pertence, nem seus personagens, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia

**Aye Aye Aye,**

**Nobody likes being played**

**He said I'm worth it**

**His one desire**

**I Know thing about him you**

**Wouldn't want to read about**

**He kissed me, **

**His one and only **

**Yes****, Beautiful Liar**

**Tell me how you tolerate **

**the things you just found about**

**You never know  
Why are we the one's who suffer**

**Have to let go  
He won't be the one to cry  
**

"_Seus lábios estavam semi-abertos. Como ela poderia resistir àquela tentação? Mesmo não sendo uma simples garotinha, ela podia sentir as pernas fraquejarem ao sentir o hálito quente dele próximo ao seu rosto, o corpo másculo e forte, porém magro, tão perto do seu..._

_- Porquê fez isso?_

_- Porque você vale cada segundo que eu passar aqui..._

_- Mas você devia estar treinando... amanhã é o seu grande dia..._

_- E daí? Eu não me importo... você é a única coisa que eu quero agora... – disse sorrindo, puxando-a com força para si, e tomou-lhe a boca com um beijo arrebatador, apertando o corpo da jovem contra o seu, arrancando-lhe um suspiro."_

Ela então tomou sua decisão. A jovem de cabelos castanhos, levemente ondulados até pouco abaixo dos ombros, pele morena, seios fartos, cintura fina e quadril largo caminhava pelas ruas de Sevilha. Com seu andar languido e firme, chamava a atenção de vários homens para si. Não só a atenção, porém a cobiça. Era uma moça muito bela e sensual. Todos os homens caíam aos seus pés...

- Não me diga que vai vê-lo de novo...

- Vou, Gonzalez...

- Oh, por favor me chame de Hernando...

- Pois bem, Hernando – ela fez menção de frisar o nome dele – eu vou vê-lo sim... e você não irá me impedir...

- Ooh, ele não presta para você... há tantos outros homens que poderiam te fazer uma mulher muito mais feliz... há tantos outros homens que te amam...

- Como você?

- Bem, eu... não quis colocar dessa maneira...pero...

- Muchas gracias, pero no... com licença, passar bem...

Ela seguiu com seus passos firmes e decididos até o local onde disseram que ele estaria. Ela o pegaria no pulo, estaria à espreita para desmascará-lo.

**Ay…**

**Let's not kill the karma**

**Ay…**

**Let's not start a fight**

**Ay…**

**It's not worth the drama **

**For a Beautiful Liar**

**Oh could we laugh about it  
Oh it's not worth our time  
Oh we could live without him  
Just a Beautiful Liar  
**

Ele estava acompanhado de uma garota loira, de longos cabelos lisos, pele clara, que trajava um delicado vestido branco e jóias adornando-lhe o pescoço e os pulsos. Eles caminhavam abraçados, enquanto riam juntos. O braço esquerdo dele enlaçando a cinturinha dela. Uma pontada no peito da jovem a fez cerrar os punhos com força quase machucando as mãos com as unhas. Não podia acreditar.

**I just trusted him  
But when I followed you  
I saw you together  
I didn't know about you then **

**till I saw you with him again**

**I walked in**

**On your love scene**

**Slow dancing**

**You stole everything **

**how could you say I did you wrong**

Seguiam para a arena, e para lá ela se dirigiu, caminhando perigosamente como uma tigresa espreitando a caça, seguindo-os. Adentraram a arena, ainda abraçados. Então a jovem se acomodou em um banco lateral, enquanto ele retirava a camisa branca com cuidado e depositava-a sobre o colo da garota, com um beijo e algumas carícias ousadas. A pobre garota estava deliciada com a visão de seu tórax perfeito, cada músculo cuidadosamente trabalhado e desenhado sob a pele quente com esmero. Ter um homem daqueles faria todas as suas amigas morrerem de inveja!

O rapaz pegou um tecido rubro sobre um apoio no canto, e caminhou para o centro da arena. Vagarosamente ele iniciou alguns movimentos, fazendo o tecido farfalhar suavemente e acompanha-lo em cada movimento seu. Bailando sobre os calcanhares ele girava, rodopiava, sempre movimentando o manto com destreza, lançando olhares sedutores, apaixonados, carinhosos para a mocinha sentada no banco, mandando beijinhos, fazendo gestos provocantes com os braços, o quadril, utilizando o seu corpo como uma grande arma no seu jogo de sedução.

Ela não suportou ver aquela cena. Uma ceninha de amor bobo, um joguinho de sedução. Já caíra no jogo dele e agora não iria deixar que outra o levasse, muito menos que ela caísse no jogo dele. A pobre menina era um joguete nas mãos daquele homem, assim como ela própria. Pois estava na hora de mudar isso... estava na hora de o joguete se tornar o jogador... da caça virar caçador...

Caminhou até o outro lado da arena e parou por instantes, apenas observando o melhor momento para aproximar-se. Caminhou então languidamente até o centro da arena. A saia do vestido rubro balançando suavemente com seus passos. O sol contrastando com sua pele morena e seus olhos castanhos. O andar convidativo, a boca ainda mais sedutora... até que chegou perto dele. Ela se aproximava dele dançando lentamente.

- Shina?

- Shura... – ela rodeou-lhe, ainda dançando lentamente, enquanto passeava uma das mãos sobre o peito desnudo dele.

O rapaz não podia negar que aquele toque tão suave e delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão sensual, tão excitante, lhe fazia arrepiar-se, eriçar-se todo, o corpo reagia querendo tomá-la para si novamente, como sempre fazia nas noites que dormia com ela.

- Quem é você?

- Eu? – ela dirigiu o olhar duro para a menina que se aproximara deles, ao ver outra mulher tocar e seduzir seu amado. – Eu sou a amante dele...

- O quê??

**You never know  
When the pain and heartbreaks over  
Have to let go**

**The innocence is gone  
**

- Shina, você está louca? O que veio fazer aqui? - ele disse entre dentes, puxando-a de lado pelo braço.

- Vim ver você, mi amor...

Shina simplesmente se dirigiu a ele e então recomeçou seu joguinho... dançando lentamente ela rodeava-lhe, passeando as mãos no tórax trabalhado dele, ora abraçando-o por trás, ora colocando-se de costas para ele, tomando as mãos fortes dele e colocando-as em seu corpo. Ele deslizava as mãos pela cintura fina dela, descendo para os quadris, e beijando-lhe o pescoço. Shina apenas mantinha as mãos na nuca dele. E quando ele tencionava virá-la, ela simplesmente se afastava.

Saori, no entanto, percebeu que se permanecesse ali, sem fazer nada iria perder o homem de sua vida para uma mulher maliciosa e voluptuosa. Não podia permitir isso...

Então os pares se trocaram. Saori se aproximou lentamente, tocando-lhe o peito, acariciando o seu rosto, tomando as mãos dele nas suas. Shura a fez rodopiar sobre os próprios pés, abraçando-a então por trás e beijando-lhe o rosto e pescoço, caminhou alguns passos, vagarosamente para a frente. Saori simplesmente se derretia em seus braços fortes e com sua sensualidade latente. Os toques que faziam sua pele arder em uma febre incontrolável.

**Ay…**

**Let's not kill the karma**

**Ay…**

**Let's not start a fight**

**Ay…**

**It's not worth the drama **

**For a Beautiful Liar**

**Oh could we laugh about it  
Oh it's not worth our time  
Oh we could live without him  
Just a Beautiful Liar  
**

Shina se aproximou dele pelas costas, e com uma mão em seus ombros o virou para si... a dança mudou novamente do tom apaixonado para um jogo malicioso de trocas de olhares, toques atrevidos e beijos ousados. As mãos de ambos passeando e explorando cada centímetro de pele exposta, e buscando alcançar o que estava por dentro deles...

Saori o abraçou pelas costas, colando seu rosto em seu torso, num ato desesperado de súplica. Shura a olhou de soslaio. Bailaram assim mais um pouco, até que tanto Saori quanto Shina, se aliaram naquele joguinho.

**Tell me how to forgive  
When it's me who's the shame  
Beyoncé: And I wish I could free you  
Of the hurt and the pain  
Both: But the answer is simple  
He's the one to blame  
**

Passaram ambas a dançarem juntas, tocando-o da mesma forma, no mesmo momento, abraçando-o no mesmo instante. E por vezes, dançando uma com a outra, de forma sensual. Shina enlaçou o flanco de Shura com uma das pernas, enquanto Saori, abraçada a ele pelas costas, o acariciava de forma lasciva, de uma maneira que ela mesma nunca o fizera.

Virando-se, Shura permaneceu de lado para as duas. Tomando a mão de cada uma com cada uma de suas mãos, as girou, fazendo-as se encontrarem à sua frente, e abraçando a ambas pelas costas. A respiração tocando a pele do pescoço das duas. As desvirou e admirou o rosto de ambas. Uma tão delicada... outra tão sensual...

**Ay…**

**Let's not kill the karma**

**Ay…**

**Let's not start a fight**

**Ay…**

**It's not worth the drama **

**For a Beautiful Liar**

**Oh could we laugh about it  
Oh it's not worth our time  
Oh we could live without him  
Just a Beautiful Liar  
**

Quando tencionou beijá-las, ambas se soltaram dele, empurrando-o com as mãos espalmadas em seu peito, e se afastaram, caminhando lado a lado para fora.

- Ei...aonde vocês duas pensam que vão?

- Você é apenas um homem lindo... – disse Shina

- Um homem lindo e mentiroso... – adicionou Saori.

- Um lindo mentiroso... – ambas disseram em coro.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oies...

Bom, gente... eu sempre quis fzer uma fic c/ essa musica... e como ela tem um toque latino... q me lembra mais espanhol... tinha d ser c/ o Shura... obviamente xDDDD

Anyways... eu espero q vcs tenham gostado... achei q seria melhor mudar a aparência das meninas... a Shina d cabelao verde não ia dar certo... tinha d ser uma mulher voluptuosa, sensual, caliente, enfins... uma típica espanhola... e por favor, não me matem por ter mudado a nacionalidade dela tbm... achei q seria melhor ela do que uma personagem criada por mim... ou outra amazona... e qnto a saori... ela tem o típico jeito d patricinha... e alem disso, ela eh loira no manga né? O.o

Eu não me lembro direito, mas acho q era... u.u'

E eu normalmente gosto mais do Shura como um rapaz menos sacana... mas achei q ele seria o mais adequado p/ essa fic... aliás... acho q mtas oneshots minhas ainda vão ser c/ ele... u.u (pensando nas proxs. Oneshots q já começaram a possuir a minha mente...)

Enfins... eu acho q eh soh... mandem reviews... msm q seja p/ falar mal... eu preciso saber o q acharam...

Bjs,

Black Scorpio no Nyx...


End file.
